Dark Dimention High
by Chips Dip
Summary: Dark Dimention High is the school for the gifted. It is its own community made up of students and mentors. Miya finds that the special school is not all it is said to be. Inside the walls are filled with bitter rivalry and competiton.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all you peoples D Thank you for clicking on this story, and I hope that you won't be disapointed. This fic consists of many original characters and also a variety of characters from multiple games, and animes and and maybe others...maybe not. well, enjoy and R&R.

_

* * *

_

_Dark Dimension High_

**-Chapter 1**

Miya Hitachi slowly finished her cereal as she stared at the digital clock a few feet away. _7: 48._ The bus would arrive in a few minutes to take her to her first day of high school at a new place, and she wasn't even dressed yet.

"Miya!" her mother called from the second story. "Hurry dear! The bus will be here any minute!"

The fourteen year old girl sighed and gulped down the rest of her breakfast. "Sure Mom!" Miya threw her bowl into the sink and ran to her room. She picked out her favorite pair of jeans and a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a pink fox stitched on it. After slipping them on, she heard the bus pull up outside to take all the new freshmen to the new school.

"Honey! The bus is here!" her mother appeared at the door.

"Hold on Mom…almost ready," Miya fitted a loose pink belt on her hips, "Why don't you talk to the bus driver for a moment." She jumped into her tennis shoes as her mother left the room. Slipping on a pink rubber band on her wrist and grabbing her pack that held many of her belongings she would need for her freshman year. Miya snatched an oversized sweater hanging behind the door before closing it shut. Her raven black hair swayed as she ran down the steps.

Once outside she hopped into the bus yelling a quick good-bye to her mother before the bus took off to the sky and into space. Miya's icy blue eyes looked around the bus for an empty seat. She spotted a vacant seat to have all to herself and quickly sat down before anyone else would take it. Setting her pack down, Miya set her feet up on the seat next to her in a comfortable position. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

A couple hours later, Miya woke up to the sound of the bus' screeching stop. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The double doors opened and a dark skinned boy walked in, a purple bandana over his dark hair. He looked around. Setting his eyes on Miya, he made his way to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" He smiled.

Miya hesitated. "Umm…sure." She scooted over to give him some room.

The boy laughed. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Sitting down, he offered his hand to her as the bus took off once again. "By the way, I'm Kai."

She accepted his hand, shaking it. "Hey, I'm Miya." She grinned, "Nice to meet you."

A few hours later, after a couple more pick ups, they arrived at Dark Dimension High. A high school/ college located at the edge of the galaxy.

With her pack slung over a shoulder, Miya stepped down from the bus in awe. "Wow," was all the sound she could muster at the moment. The school was **_huge_**. Dorms, school buildings, houses, restaurants, and training areas were scattered all around the place yet they were in neat order, with plenty off room to spare for the students to roam freely. A loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Freshmen! Please quickly make your way to the office building over there to receive your dorm room numbers, keys, and class schedules," the bus driver pointed to a large structure that towered above all the others, "And after doing so, I want no messing around with the other students. Go strait to your dorm rooms and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be a _nightmare_." He emphasized the last word smugly, "Trust me."

Miya made her way to the tall building along with the other students. Once inside, she approached one of the many computers. The girl touched the screen.

_Enter name._ Miya Kyoto Hitachi.

_Birth date. _January 19, 2292

_Home city/country. _United States

_Thank you. You have dorm **A1**. Room number 213. Please take your key. _A white card slipped out of a small slit. Miya took it and placed it in her pack. A second later her schedule appeared on the screen. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped. Everything she asked for and more was fit into her schedule. "Wow."

_Do you wish to print?_

"Er, Yes. Four copies please." Immediately, four sheets of paper flew out of the computer's printer. "Wow. That was fast," Miya stuffed them into her pack. Then turning back to the computer another screen flashed on; this time a map of the whole school grounds.

_Do you wish to print?_

"Yeah sure…" After a few mores minutes in front of the computer, Miya sighed, "Finally! Geeze that took forever."

Again throwing her pack over her shoulder, she left the building in search of her dorm.

_209…210…stairs…211…212…_

"213." Miya stared at the door for a moment and looked down at her card key. _213._ She slid the key down the slot and turned the knob when a small bulb on the door flashed green. Two girls turned their head to see who the intruder was.

They smiled. One brunette offered her hand with twinkling violet eyes. "Hi! I'm Amelia Miyamoto, but you can call me Amy, and this is Samantha Beech!"

The other, who had darker hair, grinned. "Nice to meet you! Call me Sam." Miya took Amy's hand shaking it with a small smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Miya Hitachi…and…you guys could call me Mai for short…but Miya is fine too. So you guys are my roommates?"

"Yep!" Sam piped.

"This is a really big room…" Miya awed as she walked to the bare part of the room she assumed that was her portion. She opened up her pack and took out a small crystal-like cube that seemed to be made of magic substance merged with technology.

"Oh, cool! " Amy jumped up and stared at the cube in Miya's hand. "That's one of those things that you could like put a million things in! Where'd you get it?! I know we don't have stuff like that down on earth, that's for sure!" Miya handed it over for her new found friend to inspect.

Sam looked equally awed with wide grayish blue eyes. "Aren't those like made with black holes that are miniaturized and contained? That is so awesome," she added when Miya nodded with glee, obviously pleased by their reactions.

Her two roommates messed with the little gadget for a while before Miya asked it to be returned. She pushed a button, causing her bed popped out. She repeated this process until all her things were unpacked. "What?" Miya asked innocently at their stares.

Amy shook her heard. "Nothing." The girl went back to rearranging her own things as did Sam.

She shrugged and also began to push her stuff into place, starting with her bed. A few hours later Sam stood up and brushed her hands together to indicate she was completely finished unpacking. "I'm done," she announced. Looking at her watch the girl smiled, "And look! It's still only 3:00. If you guys hurry up and finish, we'll have lots of time to get used to this place and get lost for the first time." This girl in particular seemed to be the hyperactive type who never seemed to run out of energy.

_Get lost for the first time?_ Miya grinned with amusement as Sam turned to help Amy finish up. She knew that Samantha would be a very fun friend to have. All three were done by four and talked over what they might do. It seemed that they had grown rather close in a few hours.

"I'm going to the game room," Samantha declared without hesitating. "Anyone else coming with me?"

"Sure…" Amy's answer came slowly as if she wanted to go some place else.

Miya had wished to walk around more but agreed none the less. "I'm in." She jumped up from her bed and pocketed her cell phone. She hesitated to whether or not to take her sweater, but decided against it. "Let's go!"

* * *

and that concludes the first chapter. ) thank you for reading.

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

Miyoko Mythe watched from a distance with dancing green eyes as the new freshmen students streamed from the bus toward the office building, their excited chatter reaching her pointed ears. The girl watched for a few minutes but was soon bored, and turned away with the usual smirk on her face, dragging her gold plated scythe on her left hip. She went on her daily visit to the Training Grounds.

"Yoko!" a familiar call from behind reached her ears. She turned around.

A sixteen year old girl with a bow and quiver strapped to her back was running up the street toward her. Her current best friend and part faerie, Katara Rai slowed as she reached her friend. "Hey!" the girl grinned.

Miyoko answered with less enthusiasm but not unkindly. Katara seemed to be the only person who trusted her, but others were right to stay away. They would only be unsuccessful in trying to befriend her. "Hey. What's up?"

Katara gave her an odd look. "What's up? What's up! Is that how you greet a friend?" she asked with fake hurt in her voice. She smiled, "Nothings up. I just wanted to come with you to the Training Grounds."

Miyoko cocked her head, causing her black streaked blond hair to fall sideways. "Hm, I think I'll go to the Arena today." They began walking to such the direction.

As they stood before the wide stadium, Katara asked, "Why do you even bother? You know you could beat everyone on the campus…even the seniors." The truth suddenly struck her. "Oh…" was what she said.

Upon entering the building, screams and shouts reached their ears, as the audience cheered for the combatants. Miyoko and Katara made their way to the front row. The noise grew louder, for this time of day seemed to be when the stadium was almost completely full- right at lunch.

They reached the front, unsurprised that only two combatants currently fought. The fights were most often duels, but parties and many against one were also common. Now, there were two sophomores.

She recognized them from the previous year. One was Hiei Jagonshi, the other was Shuichi Minnamino; both were full fledged demons- though you wouldn't be able to tell if they just stood before you. Their inhuman speed and strength seemed to be the only hint, besides for Hiei's jagon eye, which he now concealed.

The two duelists charged at one another in friendly spar. Hiei and Shuichi, also known as Kurama, were very close friends, though Kurama made it obvious and Hiei oblivious. As the same as last school year, the audience loved to watched the two demons spar, for they always seemed to be in a graceful array of dancing swords, Hiei's blade glinting with the light of the sun. Kurama fought with his briar-twined whip.

Their swift inhuman motion made it all the more elegant to watched. Yet still within its own beauty, they were both determined to win this match. The outcome was a surprise, for Hiei was usually victorious. The demon scowled has Kurama retracted his thorny whip from his throat. The audience roared with applause, as Miyoko watched in silence to see who would be the next challenger. Hiei quickly left the building without a word, leaving his friend to take on the next student who wanted to duel.

Miyoko stared intently at the crowd for a certain face, who was for sure to take up the next fight. A tall figure stood with a long wide sword strapped to his back, and she found with satisfaction that her prediction was correct._ That hotshot. _She thought glaring daggers at him. Zenn Michio, the only one left whom defied her place as number one. Miyoko scowled as he jumped over the bleachers down to the stadium, his long snow white hair, trailing behind him. The audience cheered.

Katara looked at him with dazzled eyes. When she turned to her friend, Miyoko rolled her eyes. "Oh stop glaring at him like that, Yoko, you have to admit he's not that bad looking," the half faerie stared at him in delight, like the hopeless romantic she was.

Miyoko smirked in mockery. "I used to think so…" her usually mischievous eyes burned with anger, "Until what he did last year. You remember don't you?"

Katara nodded meekly. "Yes…he called you a-"

"-a demon." Miyoko abruptly finished for her, her voice dripping with venom. She clutched her fists tightly, making her nails dig into her palm and turned her knuckles white. The girl watched as the new combatant unsheathed his sword.

He charged first, causing his opponent to also. This was no friendly spar as the last one had been. Zenn showed hate in his pale blue eyes; Kurama's forestry eyes in turn revealed frustration and irritation. The demon was forced to do much evading, for his whip was no match for such a blade. Once they locked; Kurama forced into a lethal position, but his superior strength managed to push his opponent away with enough distance from himself to use his briared weapon in a complicated formation which his opponent had hardly time to dodge. The duel only lasted a few minutes before Zenn had one of his knives pointed at the other's throat. A silence fell over the crowd.

Kurama smiled wearily and dropped his whip on the ground, indicating his surrender. It fell with a clear thump; the audience still silent. The pale haired teenager slowly lowered his sword, allowing the gentleman of a demon to silently reclaim his weapon and leave the building in silence. Screams and shouts erupted around Miyoko, but she paid no mind to them, still intently watching Zenn as his gaze shifted down to his sword, avoiding the gaze of the crowd; while Katara covered her ears irritably.

Miyoko looked around after the cheering had subdued. When no moved to challenge him– as she would have thought as much- the elfin girl put one hand on rail leaping over it in her natural grace and also landing as so. The large scythe on her waist clinked as she strolled across toward the middle of the stadium.

Zenn straightened himself slightly when he realized that someone had challenged him. When his ghostly eyes set on Miyoko, despise twisted his face. It turned to vicious rage when he noticed her cocky gait. He scowled. She, in turn, smirked devilishly at his obvious reaction, fingering the scythe at her hip.

The golden plated weapon glinted in the sun as she pulled it into fighting stance. For almost a minute they glared at one another, the audience shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Zenn had silk white hair that lengthened past his shoulders. His eyes a pale blue almost white. His ears had a slight point to them as he was part elf. Miyoko being more fully elf, had greater speed and strength, but where their skills lie, Zenn excelled.

She charged first, leaping high into the air toward her opponent, as always being the impatient one. He followed her movement, and as they met in the air, brought his weapon down on her. Miyoko blocked it easily with a swift tug of her scythe, pushing him back to the ground as she flipped over him. Zenn somersaulted as he reached the ground to prevent any injury. He turned around and charged at her, causing dust to fly as his blade grazed the ground. Again she blocked his attack with only a swift turn of her weapon, trapping them both in a lock.

Miyoko cocked her head to the side putting on an innocent look. "You don't expect to defeat a full fledged elf do you?" she nodded to his short pointed ears and smirked, "Halfling?"

He grinded his teeth together just trying to stay on his feet while she easily kept him away with her superior strength. "Full fledged?" Zenn asked in a strained voice, "Hah! You're strength comes from that demon in you!"

Her anger flared, but she desperately kept it hidden, determined not to give him the satisfaction of her outrage. Nonetheless the spark of fire in her eyes was all he needed to see. He smirked. "Did I make you mad, demon?"

Miyoko pushed him away, grinding her teeth together in frustration. _I won't let it get to me. I can't! _She took a deep breath to calm herself before she retorted icily, "Who do you speak of? This demon?" With her scythe held high above her head, Miyoko ran toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, please R&R .

* * *

_Dark Dimention High  
_

**-Chapter 3**

The threesome walked along the side walk, chattering endlessly; Sam and Miya doing most of the talking. The other listened quietly with her occasional comment. As they rounded a corner, Amy bumped into a tall boy with fiery red hair.

"Oh, sorry!" the apology simultaneously uttered. He turned around revealing gentle green eyes. She stared at the ground blushing furiously, while Miya and Sam's eyes sparkled at the sight of him. "Are you all right?" he asked looking down at Amy with a concerned expression, his brow was covered in sweat.

The girl nodded violently, eager to get away from him. "I'm fine."

Just then a much shorter dark haired boy appeared behind the first one with a huff. "Kurama, what are you doing; Messing with these freshmen?" His red brown eyes settled irritably on Amy, "what's wrong with you?"

She suddenly looked up at the speaker with her curious violet eyes, but was silent. Kurama turned to his companion, chastising him, "Hold you tongue, Hiei. That's no way to speak to a lady."

Hiei scowled and roughly walked past them. Kurama ignored him as he turned his attention back to Amy with an apologic look, "Please excuse my friend…he tends to open his mouth without thinking ahead of time." He cocked his head to one side. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Shuichi, but you can call me Kurama." He gestured his red head toward his friend, "And that's Hiei…don't worry, he's actually pretty harmless…once you get used to him."

Sam stepped up a hand extended. "Sam. And that's Miya, and that's Amy."

Kurama smiled. "Amy…I like that name." This made the girl's blush turn scarlet. "We'll be seeing you then." He walked past them, hurrying to catch up with Hiei.

Miya raised an eyebrow. "Well that was…interesting." She looked up at the sky. "We better get going if we're going to get to do anything at all. Umm…which way now?" she glanced expectedly at Sam.

Samantha reached into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper and stared at it for a time. She flipped it over and cocked her head trying to get a better picture. "Umm…I think...umm…eh, I don't know! Here you try." She shoved the paper into Miya's hands, who in turn also looked over it.

The map was an overall bird's eye of the entire campus crowded together with many buildings. "Hmm…I mot sure…but…I think it's this, way." She looked up and pointed the opposite way of which the boys come from.

Sam looked at Amy who shrugged and began to go the way Miya had pointed. It seemed to be a good reading, for about ten minutes or so later they found a large, loud building with flashing lights. "Sweet!" Samantha ran in ahead of them.

The other two ran after her, but halted abruptly when they reached the entrance as they sucked in the sight. It was a large single room with a multiple variety of games from a quiet chess game to the loud yelling of boys engrossed in virtual combat. There was also a single snack stand up against a wall with ridiculous prices. In one corner, a staircase led to an upper room.

Amy turned to Miya. "Well…what should we do?"

Miya shrugged. "I donno. Let's just walk around."

"Okay."

So they did, and ended up playing a few games here and there. Suddenly something caught Miya's attention in the corner of her eye. She turned to look. It was a tall blond boy with pointy ears sticking out of his hair, his back toward them. He was talking to another guy, with black and white hair and dark ocean blue eyes. Something seemed oddly familiar about the elf boy as he scratched the back of his head.

Miya's eyes widened with realization. "No way!" she gasped under her breath.

"What?" Her friend glanced at the boys curiously, as the blond slightly turned toward their direction confirming Miya's thoughts.

"Wait here." The dark haired girl smiled as she strolled toward them. Miya stopped before them, earning both their stares. "Excuse me."

"Umm…can we help you?" it seemed only typical elfin courtesy.

She tossed a fake hurt expression on her face, "Of course, Link!"

"Miya?" he asked, with surprise stricken his face.

She smiled gleefully, "Yes!"

Link grinned and put a limp arm around her shoulders, leaning on her. Miya squeaked as her legs gave way, collapsing under her friend's weight. He tumbled also falling on top of her. "Argh! Link! You did that on purpose!" she struggled to breath, "You're heavy! Get off me!" The boy jumped up and laughed as he extended a helping hand toward her.

Miya huffed and slapped his hand away, pushing herself up. Link scowled, "Well that wasn't nice." She looked her friend over. He was an evident elf with his pointy ears and taller stature, but unlike most he wasn't lanky. He had as nice build as a fifteen year old boy was capable of obtaining. Ignoring his statement she said quietly, "It's so nice to finally see you again. And…" she raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the other boy, "Who's your friend? You've never mentioned him to me before."

Link gave his friend a sly wink as he turned to Miya. "Oh, you mean Chaud? Why, jealous?"

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"…just how close are you two?" her voice seemed to rise with suspicion.

The elfin boy walked over to his ocean eyed friend and put an arm around him. "Oh yeah, we're _best _friends."

Miya replied coolly, "Well in that case…yes." Link laughed. Her eyes narrowed, "When did you meet him?"

"Two years ago."

"I see…well!" she turned to Chaud, "It was nice meeting you. "

The boy shifted his gaze, locking their eyes. _Yes…it was. _Miya stared, wide eyed. He looked away with a "Humph."

She gave him an odd look. "Well…" her voice was directed at Link, but her eyes saw Chaud, "I guess I'll be seeing you later then." Confusion was written all over her face as she walked back to Amy.

Miya was pondering over what just happened, and her eyes were not in front of her. "Miya look out!" came Amy's voice too late. The next thing she knew was she was on the ground, dazed, with a luminous figure towering over her. "Ugh…" Miya groaned, shaking her head to clear it. She looked up into a mean ugly face, biting her lip in apology as she stood up. The other stood almost two heads above her own.

"I am _so_ sorry! I wasn't-! Ah!" She cringed when he appeared he was about to strike her. His golden eyes bore into her, making her shift uncomfortably. His hands were in tense balled up fists.

"Humph. I'll let it slide this time, next time stay out of my way freshman…but just to make sure you won't forget…" he rubbed his hands together with a twisted smirk on his twisted face.

If she had been stronger, maybe she could have fought back. And the room was much too crowded to try and run, else she would have tried that already. Miya's face fell, and her shoulders sagged helplessly. She looked down, bracing for whatever her meant to do to her. _I feel so…argh!! I don't deserve to stay here. _Thoughts sped through her mind, pounding her esteem down with every other one if not every thought.

* * *

Please Review  



End file.
